Vying For The Impossible
by Jonetsu
Summary: Ready to read how these two rise to the next level? [Shounen Ai] [HieiKurama]


_Hello. This is a sequel, a one-shot sequel to "The Best Of Moments Is Between A Sentence" You do not have to read the other to understand this one, but I would like of you to read it, anyway. This is a male/male. You have been warned. _

**_Disclaimer: NOPE! Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Never will be. If I did, Hiei and Kurama would never appear on the show...they would be too busy...-innocence-_**

**_---------------------------------------_**

** "Vying For The Impossible"**

A dark figure stood at the edge of a tall building, ebony bangs flying back against the air's fierce pressure, his eyes narrowing into slits as the breeze started to envelope garnet orbs. And as fast as the second wave of wind cursed trough, the figure disappeared.

The boy smiled to himself, bowing his head and allowing the mane of red to hover over his shoulders and onto his chest. Feeling the fiery youki of his vertically challenged lover, he allowed himself to stand, unlatch the window and slid a grin. However, Hiei glared at him, every time that grin tugged on the redhead's lips, it meant he wanted something dearly. Instinctively, his small fingers held the window's frame for balance as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the sensual lips.

Kurama smiled. "You're getting domesticated"

"Don't push it" Growled the other, shoving his dear friend to the side and jumping down from the windowsill gracefully.

"Actually, you have quite a timing" The redhead whispered, shivering involuntarily as a cold tuff of wind entered through the window, he closed it quickly afterwards.

"And why's that?" Hiei inquired off-handedly.

"Mother is making dinner…"

"Hn"

"Come" And with a tender touch, Kurama circled his fingers through Hiei's, brushing his lips over the covered forehead and pulling him out of the room.

After a silent meal, mostly of Hiei glaring at the fork, cursing, poking it, then shoving it to the floor vehemently, Kurama helped his mother wash and rinse the pearly dishes. Shiori accepted the help of her son with a smile, glancing at the hiyoukai who was now crossing his arms, closing his eyes and kicking the fork.

"Yes, Goodbye Mother" After the wave and the smile, the fox closed the door, furrowing his brow as he saw no Hiei in the kitchen.

Feeling the fire demon upstairs, he began to ascend the stairs, flicking off any lights behind him and finally sighing good-naturally as he reached the door to his bedroom. His eyes twinkled, laughing softly as he saw the demon curled up into pillows. At the laugh, Hiei raised his head, glaring, hiding behind the pillow again and raising a good knowing finger.

Kurama shook his head in humor, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. Pinching on the bridge of his nose and leaning into the pillows tiredly. Hiei kicked the pillow off, not minding when it hit the wall and sagged down to the floor. Turning on his side, he pulled the redhead closer, pushing the red colored strands away from the closed-eyed kitsune's face. Kurama smiled at the touch, leaning his forehead into his mate's chest and tightening his arms around him. However, he was caught off guard when the fire demon slid on top of him and dipped down, placing the ashen lips over satin ones and kissing fully.

In other circumstances, he would've kissed back, but he felt himself tense as an intervening tongue licked on his lower lip. Instantly, Kurama pushed Hiei back gently, "…"

The hiyoukai growled, closing his eyes and rolling over to his prominent side, keeping his tongue to himself.

"Hiei…"

"Go to sleep"

"Goodnight…koi"

And successfully, Hiei sat up abruptly and shoved his laughing mate off the mattress.

The spirit fox walked silently, frowning as Hiei came to mind. Being the legendary being he was, he had have lovers, transcending age and gender, he knew how to kiss! He berated himself, usually, his wisdom and talents went into a phase of stupor every time he saw Hiei enter through that damn window.

While pondering, he didn't realize when a firm hand seized his wrist and brusquely dragged him into a dark alley. Before he could realize what happened, where he was or who had seized him, he was pressed into a wall. The feeling of coldness slipped over him, his back against the stone and garnet eyes smirking at him.

"Hiei…" He whispered, his voice muffling into the other's mouth as his lips were claimed.

"You are vying for the impossible" Kurama elaborated.

"Then I'll make it possible" As of cue, a knee was forced against his abdomen, and with a gasp, his lips parted.

With reluctant moan, they sank into the floor.

-------------------------------

_Honestly, I do not see Hiei and Kurama, if they were to have a relationship, kissing tenderly and cuddling. It's just...not them. But I do like it when they do. But...They're too dominant and masculine to cuddle like that. Anyway, my point is, is they are both dominant, wouldn't you think there would be knees slamming into guts to kiss. I do!!_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing...if you do review, answer me this._

Who the hell do you think would be the dominant one in there relationship?

Hiei?

or.

Kurama?


End file.
